epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandor Prime
*Wookiees |language= |government=Democratic Republic |population=30 million |cities=Changri-la |imports=*Food Stuff *Weapons *Ordnance |exports=*Clones *Armed Forces * Gas |affiliation=*Galactic Republic }} Chandor Prime was a gas giant located in the . It housed a lone settlement that was home to a cloning facility as well as the riffraff associated with Outer Rim systems. It sat on the and split the distance between Ossus and . One of its moons was named after the route. A large portion of the population was made up of Chandaar settlers, hence the close relation in name. The Perlemia sector was created to help sustain many of the once prominent systems such as Ossus and Rhen Var. The sector included , Ossus, Rhen Var, Felucia, , and , a , as well as the other systems located in the previously split sectors. It was a member of one of the few Outer Rim sectors incorporated into the Republic. This planet, as well as the whole sector, allied with the Republic during the Great Galactic War. History Discovery Chandor Prime was discovered around 23,000 BBY by a group of Human settlers. The system was inhospitable due to its composition as a gas giant. The Republic came to the system at the behest of the settlers and began construction on a floating city, similar to in technology. The first stage of construction was completed near the end of 22,753 BBY. The city was established and the planet was established as a sovereign state and instituted into the Republic. The city leader had the unusual title of Mayor, because the planet was so small that it contained one city. Cloner Sometime around 3,000 BBY, long after the city expanded and was established, the planet became the home of a rare sentient species, the s. The Kaminoan immigrants numbered less than one hundred, but the wealth they brought with them secured a neighborhood-sized chunk of land on the floating city, where space was a premium. The Kaminoans set up a laboratory on the land they bought. The Kaminoan owners rarely left the lab and some said they were not seen outside their premises for years. The Kaminoans finally allowed the secret behind the lab and their seclusion to come out as they opened it to the public. The Kaminoans were using their cloning technology that they created on for their own use here on Chandor. They were looking for potential investors to contract them to produce clones, whether they were for military purpose or general use. Their riches grew exponentially as investors came in droves to pay for an order of clones. After the Kaminoans amassed enough wealth, they sold the lab to a group of Human and Near-Human financiers. The lab remained open through 7 BBY. Reconfiguration Many citizens from the Chandaar system immigrated to the system, once they heard about the prosperity the planet was having. The cloning, Tibanna gas mine, and weapon making industries were booming, due to the massive population explosion, abundance of galactic conflict and the need for war material. The two systems agreed to a pact that would help boost their positions in the galactic trade markets. Belderone, Ossus, Rhen Var and other local systems found out about this and requested admission into the pact. The systems like Ossus and Rhen Var saw this as an opportunity to rebuild their broken planets, rejuvenate their economy and population and return to their former prominence in the galactic affairs. Belderone and Galidraan saw this as a way to make themselves an economic powerhouse and Murkhana thought they could help boost their already powerful trade clout. The sectors involved were reorganized into the Perlemia sector, named after the trade route the major planets sit on. Great Galactic War Once the Great Galactic War broke out in 23 BBY, Chandor sided with the Republic. The sector served as an outpost and staging area for Republic forces joining the Outer Rim theater. It also was one of the principle Tibanna suppliers of the Republic and also produced a small percentage of their arms. Features Atmosphere Since Chandor had no real terrain to speak of, aside from the floating city, the system had a very large atmosphere. The atmosphere was rich in oxygen, methane and carbon dioxide, which allowed nearly every known sentient species to live there safely. Water vapor was also much more abundant in the atmosphere than on most terrestrial systems. Massive storms were reputed to occur in the center a much more dense area of the gas giant, so travel was restricted from that sector. Tibanna gas was found in the atmosphere near the core, and was recorded as the first major source of the gas in the galaxy, this discovery helped open the door to the boom of blaster production that followed shortly thereafter. Only mine workers were allowed to travel to the mine due to its proximity to the core. Weather Due to the density of the gases and the high water vapor content, the system had frequent and severe thunderstorms. The storms became more frequent and severe the closer one got to the core, because the gases would get denser the further one got to the core. The lightning strikes, cloud cover and heavy rain would make it difficult to travel in the system safely, even in a speeder, so travel restrictions were applied to vehicular activity, and vehicles were only approved for travel if it had the requisite sensors and scanners. The core-ward storms were particularly hazardous because of its compressed conditions and the severeness of the storms, but also because they were near a Tibanna gas source. The hazard would continue to hang over mining until they developed an umbrella-like system that separated the gas, due to its density; this development also made mining easier. Fauna & Flora Fauna The atmosphere of Chandor was home to the massive , the hungry , , the a species native to , and several " " creatures, many of these creatures are also common on the gas giant Bespin. Flora It also is the home to many " " , these algae regulate the color of the gases in the atmosphere. Blue and purple algae are common on the planet, and they tint the skies blue and purple; green is also a fairly common occurrence in the Chandor skies. People Civilians The civilians born on Chandor have adopted a friendly attitude to immigrants and newcomers over time. They have been noted to be extremely helpful and patient with anyone who makes contact with them under any circumstance. They are said to be unassuming and somewhat uncaring of one's past and what they do. This is shown during the occupation of a large chunk of land by the Kaminoan immigrants that helped start up their Cloning business. They did not pry or ask what the land was for or about how they use it. Many think this attitude formed after a long streak of success that has been granted to them for thousands of years thanks to their Tibanna mine, cloning facilities and weapons production. Exports The main exports of Chandor are weapons and military related. Tibanna, their principle export, was discovered near the colonization of the system over 20,000 years before. Tibanna is used in blasters and turbolasers, and can be applied to nearly every weapon used by 22 BBY. This alone brought them great riches, and their clout allowed them to avoid membership into the mining guilds, where they would have to split their profits. Another chief export is cloning. The Kaminoans built and developed a large cloning facility on Changri'la. Cloning could be fit to serve anything from armies to housekeepers. They will clone anything for anybody for any purpose. The clones that were ordered by the Republic was their biggest contract ever and allowed them to stop taking orders for a full decade. They also build and sell arms, mostly personalized pistols, but they have been known to export rifles. Behind the scenes The name of the city Changri-la was based off of the mythical city described in the novel by . Shangri-la is described as a fabled Tibetan paradise that is isolated from the outside world. Chandor Prime Category:Gas giants Chandor Prime